Epiphanies In An Elevator
by CarodePablo
Summary: This my guess about what is going to happen in the elevatorscene in the season opening.


This is what I think, no what I hope happens in the elevatorscene between Tony and Ziva.

You are very welcome to make a review! Positive and negative are always constructive, besides all of you have the right to speak and even if I wanted to change that, I don't have the authority.

Btw I don't own the elevator, Tony or Ziva. I just played with them in a couple of hours.

**Epiphanies in an elevator**

All he could see behind his eyelids was darkness. All he could smell were a sweet perfume and a weak smell of burned plastic. All he could taste were his salty sweat and some long hair in his mouth which actually tasted like spring. He spat it out though. Wait where was he? He was on the floor and his head and back were hurting like hell besides something was on top of him. He tried to opens his eyes and to the right he could see a green exit sign, when he looked up he could see a person with the head on his chest with closed eyes and some blood on the forehead, but it wasn't just any person, it was Ziva!

Then it all came back to him, the explosion and Jesus! What about Gibbs, McGee, Abby and even the Director! Besides what had happened since they were in an elevator and Ziva on top of him, bleeding and probably unconsciousness? It should be him on top, not her! He covered her one cheek with his left palm and the other hand helped dragging her up to his face slowly, he called out her name like an almost silence whispering, she reacted though and she started to open her eyes. When she finally had succeeded in opening her eyes he let go of cheek and she looked just as confused as he had few minutes ago.

"_What happened"?_ She asked and if it wasn't because he only had been few inches away he wouldn't have heard her.

"_Well a bomb exploded here on the Navy Yard because of Dearing, you remember that right"_ When he said it he could see the shock in her eyes and the fear. _"Are you okay Ziva"?_ He could tell that she got that it was both physically and mentally he meant but she only answered about the physically. _"I think I bumped my heard against the elevator wall and my right arm is maybe broken, I can't tell. What about you, are you alright"?_ He just nodded.

There were a couple of minutes with silence and she was still on top of him but now they weren't looking in each others eyes because her head was now between his shoulder and head, her hair was tickling against his cheek and weirdly enough he didn't mind it at all . He couldn't take it anymore so he started to stroke her back slowly which made him feel safe so he didn't think about the crappy situation they were in.

All of a sudden he could hear Ziva crying and it was like a knife went through his heart because of her sadness. _"What's wrong"?_ He asked with compassion. She didn't answer at first because she was busy trying to get up so she could see him again, in the meantime her left hand barely touched his hair and then lay down near his head at his right side. She sniffed and answered "_No I am not. My right arm is killing me; I want to move to see if we can get out, but that I can not because maybe the floor can't carry the weight of us and because of my arm! In fact we could have died here Tony and we both would have died alone with no family besides our working family but that doesn't count. I mean a real family you go home to every day. But maybe I just have to face that it's not my destiny... I'm born to be alone."_

He could see the pain in her eyes and he really wanted to say something clever but all he could do was giving her a hug. The hug came out to be one to remember. Ziva's left cheek pressing against his left cheek, his hands was still stroking her back and the other one stroking her hair. After some more sniffing she stopped and raised her head looking at him very resolute.

She started speaking with a shaky voice _"It can't be right, there has to be a guy for me. It's not fair if I have to end up like a lady with 42 cats, right? I have killed a lot yes, but I have also helped a lot so maybe it's not karma after all"_

Before he could stop his words he said "_Maybe you just have to look the right place after mister right, maybe he is right in front of you"..._ He could feel his cheeks getting warmer so they were probably turning red. Ziva was still looking at him, searching to see if he was joking or what else could be wrong with him. At first it didn't look like she could get an answer from looking at him but suddenly it looked like she got an epiphany.

_"Maybe you are right. Perhaps he is right in front of you and has been for years"._ It was like what had to be said stood in his eyes because she smiled an understanding and sweet smile at him. They just lay there looking at each other and very impulsive he took his hand, not the one from her back but the one who had been on her head before, and then he took some hair and removed it from her pretty and sweaty face. After that he caressed her wound carefully on her forehead and then her cheek. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest and it made him smile, in that moment he realized for the first time for real that besides really liking Ziva David as a friend he was actually in love with her. Maybe she saw the sudden change in the way he looked at her or maybe she just felt the same because her mouth came closer, slowly and it felt so natural. They could feel each others heartbeats quicken up a bit and when they almost touched they could hear a knocking on the elevator door. An unfamiliar voice asked if they were okay and that he was about to get them out. Tony new that this was point of no return for him and Ziva but he really didn't mind, he loved it.

I hope you liked it! I hope you could understand the meaning! I hope the grammar was alright, I'm not a native speaker of English.


End file.
